


Jealousy is a Four-Letter Word

by MissNaya



Category: DCU
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Incest Kink, Jealousy, Kinda, M/M, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Shower Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Wall Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNaya/pseuds/MissNaya
Summary: Jason and Roy are friends with benefits. Dick thinks it's high time to remind his little brother that blood is thicker than water.





	Jealousy is a Four-Letter Word

**Author's Note:**

> another anonymous commission! I had a ton of fun writing this. it's always great to play around with Dick's less-cheerful side. :)

Jason and Roy have been hooking up for months now.

They try to hide it, of course, sharing kisses around corners and more than that behind locked doors, but Dick’s played the “young, dumb and horny” game before, so he knows every trick in the book. He sees them glance at each other when they think no one’s looking, having not-so-private conversations with just their eyes and the subtle tilt of their bodies. He hears the innuendos disguised as jokes. And is anyone really supposed to believe the two of them just happened to discover a fondness for turtlenecks at the same time?

It’d be almost cute, if it wasn’t so infuriating. Every time Dick thinks about Roy’s greedy mouth at Jason’s throat, sucking marks into him like he owns him, his hands clench into fists until his knuckles go white. He’d thought Roy was his friend, and the number one bro rule is “friends don’t fuck their friends’ family,” isn’t it?

The final straw comes when the pair stumbles into Bludhaven for a case. Dick, ever the gracious host, lets them crash at his apartment for a while.

Okay, so maybe he just wants to keep an eye on them. And they deserve his prying, because a few hours after he lets them take over his room and retires to his couch (it’s usually where he winds up, anyway), he starts to hear… sounds. Breathy, groaning sounds, over the little  _ squeak-squeak-squeak _ of his bed springs.

He isn’t surprised. He practically offered them up a place to fuck on a silver platter, letting them share a bed like that. But he still acts shocked when he stumbles bleary-eyed into the room, and finds them bare-chested and rutting against each other.

“Guys, what’s all the—” He pauses with one hand on the doorknob, the other on the frame. “—noise?”

They break apart immediately, Jason’s eyes wide, Roy more sheepish than anything. He scratches the back of his head and offers Dick an apologetic smile. When he opens his mouth to speak, Dick cuts him off.

“I think it’s time for you to leave,” he says, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What? It’s the middle of the night!” Jason, already tugging the blankets up to cover the bulge in his pants, glares at him. “Where are we gonna—”

“Not you. Him.” Dick jerks his head toward Roy. “You and I need to have a talk, Jason.”

“You kidding? What am I, sixteen? Fuck this. If he’s going, I’m going.”

Jason moves to get out of the bed, but Roy, already standing, lays a hand on his arm. “It’s fine, Jaybird. I’m, uh, gonna skedaddle before your brother castrates me.”

Roy’s noticed the way Dick is glaring, then. Good. They’ve been friends long enough for him to realize when Dick’s well and truly pissed.

“But—”

“Jason,” Dick says. “Sit.”

He meets Jason’s eyes for a minute, and god, it tears him apart how  _ angry _ he looks. But Dick’s not backing down, not tonight. He’s been permissive of them for too long, and he feels something boiling beneath the surface, something he’s not sure he can ignore any longer. They were going at it in  _ his bed, _ for fuck’s sake.

For better or for worse, Jason seems to get the message. He glares, settling back down.

“Er.” Roy, fully-dressed now, ducks between them as if they might fire lasers from their eyes and catch him in the crossfire. He shoulders past Dick with the brim of his hat sitting low on his head. “Hit me up after you two finish your heart-to-heart, ‘kay?”

“‘Kay,” Jason says, never taking his eyes off Dick.

The door to the apartment opens and closes in the distance.

And then they’re alone.

Heart hammering, Dick closes his bedroom door. The lock slides shut with an almost deafening  _ click. _ Taking careful steps toward the bed, like Jason is a deer that might bolt at any sudden movement, he steels himself for what he’s about to do.

No, that’s a lie. That would imply he’s still unsure, but in truth, he’s been committed to this since the moment he let Jason and Roy into his apartment.

“Dick, what the hell is your—” Jason starts to say, but in one swift motion, Dick plants a knee on the bed, leans forward, and captures his lips in a crushing kiss.

Jason’s reaction is instantaneous. He goes rigid and braces his hands against Dick’s chest, trying to shove him away. Dick doesn’t budge. Even with Jason’s lips screwed shut and immobile, the kiss is perfect. He feels like he’s just surfaced for breath after ages spent beneath the water. He cups either side of Jason’s head and coaxes at his lower lip with his teeth, until eventually, he hears Jason’s breath stutter.

He kisses back for just a second, like his reciprocation is an accident. His nostrils flare and his shoulders tense, but his lips go slack, and Dick sucks one gently into his mouth.

“ _ Dick, _ ” Jason says, breathless, as soon as he’s able. Dick kisses him again, but Jason turns his head long enough to huff out, “What are you  _ doing? _ ”

“You know exactly what I’m doing,” Dick says, trailing his palm down Jason’s chest to his stomach. He feels his muscles tense as a shiver runs through his body. “You do it with Roy all the time.”

“W-wait, no,” Jason says when Dick cups him through his sweatpants. Despite his protests, he’s still hard. “ _ Oh, _ fuck. Oh shit, Dick, we can’t do this…”

Dick rolls his palm over Jason’s length, kissing across his jaw and down his neck. His nose wrinkles when he spots a few fresh hickeys there, still shining with Roy’s spit. “Why not? Thought you liked letting guys take you.”

Jason tosses his head from one side to the other, but his cock twitches in Dick’s hand. “‘Zat what this is about? S-some safe sex moral bullshit? Gotta say, Dickiebird, this is a really weird way to get your point acro—  _ Ah—! _ ”

Dick shuts him off by sinking his teeth into the reddened flesh of his neck. Jason scrapes his nails down Dick’s chest, arching up off of the bed, practically incoherent while Dick sucks a new mark in over the old one. He repeats the action a second time, then a third, until Jason’s babbling, a fresh spot of precum staining his pants.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, s-stop, Dick, stop it, c’mon, _don’t_ —”

Dick examines his handiwork in the moonlight that streams in through the window. One side of Jason’s neck is a mess of angry red blotches. Roy’s original marks have been pretty well-disguised, but it’s not good enough. Not yet.

Jason stares up at him, mouth hanging open, chest heaving with every breath he takes. His hands tremble where they rest just above Dick’s stomach.

Dick thinks,  _ I did that, _ and smiles.

“Dick,” Jason starts, cautious. “Dick, we’re— we’re  _ brothers _ , we— Oh, shit.”

Dick rubs little circles into the tip of Jason’s cock, feeling the wet spot spread under his thumb.

“Yeah.” He leans down and kisses Jason’s stomach, under his navel. His sweatpants ride low on his hips, but Dick doesn’t take them down, not yet. He wants to enjoy the ticklish twitch in Jason’s muscles for a little while longer. “My cute little brother sure did turn out to be a slut, huh?”

Jason goes tense all over again, nails digging into Dick’s flesh where they now rest on his shoulders. And yet, still, his cock throbs.

“F-fuck you! I’m not—”

Dick kisses down to the damp patch of fabric, his other hand trailing between Jason’s legs to prod at his hole through his clothes. Jason tries to close his legs, but just ends up trapping Dick between his knees.

“I’ve heard you begging him for it,” he says, almost casually. “Begging Roy to fuck this tight little hole,  _ howling _ for it, like you actually believed no one could hear. You really think nobody noticed, Little Wing?”

“H-how long have you—”

Dick shoves at Jason’s knee at the same time he closes his mouth around the bulge in his pants. Jason’s legs fall open with surprising ease, and a choked moan drowns out whatever it was that he was going to ask.

“Mmn… Or is that what you wanted?” His hand slides down the back of Jason’s thigh, and he hooks his knee over his shoulder. “Wanted everyone to know how much you like it? Wanted to tease your big brother, huh, Jay?”

Jason’s hands move to his hair, tangling in it while Dick mouths up and down his shaft. The quickly-dampening fabric clings to his cock, outlining its impressive shape. Between that and the sound of Jason’s gasping little breaths, Dick feels like he’s in Heaven. God, why did he wait so long to do this?

“Oh, please, Dick, please, Dick, please, Dick,  _ please, _ ” he begs, shaky hands holding Dick’s head firm between his legs. Dick licks and sucks until Jason’s whole body is shaking, and only then does he respond.

“Hmm? Tell me what you want, Jay,” he says. “Let big bro take care of you.”

Jason practically  _ sobs, _ wrapping both legs around Dick’s shoulders. He grinds upward, and Dick knows what he wants, but all Jason can seem to manage to say is, “Please, please, please…!”

“Bet you tell  _ Harper _ what you want,” Dick says, unable to disguise the bitterness in his tone. “Bet he doesn’t have to try this hard to pull it out of you. Bet you just open right up for him, don’t you, Little Wing?”

Jason digs his teeth into his lower lip, red from his cheeks to his ears. He throws an arm over his eyes, but Dick sits up and yanks it away before kissing him hard.

“You’re  _ mine, _ ” he says when they part. “Hear me? Mine. I trained you, you slept in  _ my  _ bed, you wore  _ my  _ uniform, Jason, you’re  _ mine. _ He doesn’t get to take you away from me, you understand? He doesn’t get to keep you to himself like that.”

“Holy shit,” Jason says, face twisted up into something Dick can’t name. It’s something a little like fear, like realization, with a thick coating of lust laid on top of it all. “Oh my god, Dick, I-I’m sorry, I— Oh fuck, just  _ please touch me— _ ”

“Tell me.” Dick kisses him, pins his arm to the bed like he saw Roy do when he burst in the room. “Tell me like you’d tell him.”

Jason turns his head away. “I-it’s too—”

Dick snatches up his chin, pressing their foreheads together. He hopes his fingertips leave marks on Jason’s jaw, marks he can’t cover so easily.

“Jason,” he says, his own chest heaving now with how turned on he is. He swipes a thumb over Jason’s lip, and then, slowly, he smiles. “...I’m your brother. You can tell me anything.”

Jason comes apart. He sobs, lurching forward to press their lips together, dragging Dick’s head down with his free hand. They share a few kisses so rough they might bruise, and then Jason says, “Fuck me.”

Between each kiss, he continues, “Fuck me,  _ fuck _ me, oh god, Dick, fucking— Hold me down and fuckin’ make me yours, oh shit, I fucking want it s-so—  _ fucking  _ bad, Jesus…!”

Dick kisses him like he’s trying to eat the words, and god, do they taste good. He licks into Jason’s mouth, feeling a distinct shudder underneath him. Jason drags his nails down Dick’s bicep, leaving a few marks of his own.

“You wanna be mine?” he asks when they part. “That what you want, baby bird? I can do that. Come on.”

He sits up and tugs at Jason’s wrist to encourage him to do the same. Jason looks confused when he’s tugged off the bed, but Dick just wraps his arms around his waist and kisses away his doubts.

“He touched you all over, didn’t he?” he asks, walking them backward to the door while he smoothes his palms over Jason’s body. One hand dips down to squeeze his ass. “Here…” He shoves a knee between his legs, bumping against his hard-on. “Here…”

Jason whimpers. Dick kisses the sound away, lifting one hand to fumble with the doorknob. Then he drags him out of the room, and Jason goes along with it like he’s hypnotized. That makes Dick’s heart swell with pride, but it’s still not quite enough to satisfy him.

“I know, I know… Can’t help yourself, can you? Don’t worry,” he says, crossing the short distance to the bathroom. Jason shivers when his bare feet hit the cold tile. “Big bro knows what to do. Down, c’mon… There you go.”

He pushes a reluctant — but still obedient — Jason onto his knees. Jason goes for his waistband, leans forward to mouth at the place where his cock meets the rest of his body, but Dick stops him with one kind, firm hand on his head.

“No, no— Hey. Lean back so I can see you.”

Jason does, though he looks like he might die from the embarrassment of it all. It’s adorable, how different he acts when there’s no one around to impress, no villains to scare. Just him, and Dick, and only a fleeting memory of Roy left on his skin.

Dick makes no secret of how he takes in the sight, eyes lingering on the damp outline of Jason’s hard cock in his sweats. “Tell me again what you want.”

“I-I want—” Jason swallows. Licks his lips. “I want you to fuck me. Claim me.  _ Do  _ something about it, if you’re so jealous.”

Dick snatches up some of Jason’s hair, delights in the way his mouth falls open and his back arches.

“Still got a mouth on you, huh, Little Wing?” He grins. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you  _ wanted _ to get caught.”

Jason blushes, glares, and looks away. “It’s not like that! I-I just—”

“Just can’t resist getting treated like a slut?” Jason’s parted lips and sharp intake of breath are all the answer he needs. “Good boy. Stay just like that, okay?”

When Dick lets go of his hair, Jason stays in that arched position up against the outside of the tub, legs splayed, cock throbbing. He watches Dick through half-lidded eyes as he tugs out his length. Through a considerable amount of effort, he’s managed to go from hard to half-hard. He can’t be totally erect for what he’s planning to do.

“You know what animals do to mark their territory, don’t you?” Dick asks conversationally.

Jason’s brow creases just long enough for the implication to settle. The moment it does, his whole body reacts, hips jerking, chest heaving. “O-oh my god.”

He still doesn’t move to get away.

“And you’re my territory, aren’t you? That’s what you want so bad, isn’t it?” Dick stares down at Jason with a hungry expression, smoothing his thumb over the top of his cock. “Say it, Jay. Say you’re mine.”

“P-please, Dick,” Jason starts, arms coming up to rest across the edge of the tub, hands scrabbling at the porcelain like he needs an anchor. “Oh, fuck, that’s so ffffucking—”

“ _ Say it. _ ”

“I’m yours, I’m  _ yours, _ ” Jason practically sobs, tilting his head back, showing his neck like one of the animals Dick talked about. “Dick, please, big brother, just do it already, c’mon c’mon c’mon—”

It’s not easy, not with every part of Jason working to get him rock hard again, but Dick manages to coax himself to a start, spraying a thin stream of piss at Jason’s chest. It’s much simpler from there to keep going, to aim lower until he’s soaking through Jason’s pants. Jason arches like he’s trying to match Dick for flexibility, head bent backward, and Dick takes that chance to lift his cock until his piss streams over Jason’s Adam’s apple and wets those shiny red hickeys.

It’s over quickly, but that doesn’t make it any less intense. By the time he slows to a stop, they’re both panting, Jason’s body shining with definitive proof that he belongs to Dick. He wants to take a picture, fucking frame the sight: Jason’s nipples hard, the muscles in his forearms defined where he white-knuckles the tub, his spread thighs trembling, wet fabric showing off just how thick they are. What a sight to behold. He’s  _ perfect. _

“...Oh, Jay,” Dick coos, hooking his hands under Jason’s arms. “You’re dripping. Here, c’mon.”

“I-I’m sorry, I—” Jason starts, like this is somehow his fault. Dick presses a finger to his lips to cut him off.

“Shh. Grab onto me.”

Jason does, and Dick nuzzles against the side of his face, hooking his thumbs under Jason’s waistband. With a shove, his pants fall down around his ankles. Jason’s gone commando, of course.

“Step out of those,” Dick says, guiding Jason from the bathroom floor to the inside of the tub. “Lemme take care of you.”

The fact that Jason obeys without question makes Dick’s heart soar. Jason looks at him like he’s the only thing that exists in the world, like he might fall into oblivion if he lets him go, and Dick is happy to hold onto him to keep that from happening. He shoves his own pants off next to Jason’s, heedless of the mess. All he cares about is stepping into the bath with him, crowding him up against the wall until he can feel the heat of his body, smell nothing but the debased scent of himself all over his brother.

Dick kisses the breath out of him, coaxing one of Jason’s legs around his waist. Jason shudders and sighs and arches against him, cock heavy and hard on Dick’s hip.

Between the kisses, Dick asks, “D’you know how long I’ve wanted this?”

All Jason can do is whine.

Dick slides a hand over to the shelves on the shower wall. Bottles wiggle and topple over as he gropes around, until finally, his fingers close over the top of the one he’s looking for. He keeps lube handy in a few places around his home for easy access. He hasn’t used this one recently, though, foregoing other partners in favor of stroking himself off with thoughts of Jason in his mind.

“Longer than I should’ve,” he says. He wets his fingers and hooks an arm around Jason to rub at his twitching hole. “Longer than I can handle. I used to feel guilty about it, but…”

He slides both fingers in at once, just a little bit. Jason opens up for him like he’s used to this, but the way he whimpers and claws at Dick’s back makes him sound like a virgin, desperate and overwhelmed.

“...but this makes it all worth it,” Dick breathes against his lips. “Baby brother, I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t stand up without my help.”

“ _ Yes, _ ” Jason pants. He rocks back against Dick’s fingers, and Dick’s happy to shove them in deeper for him.

“Beg me.” Dick catches Jason’s lip between his teeth and bites until he tastes blood. “Beg me like you beg Harper.”

“Y-you’re so jealous,” Jason says, but it’s not an admonishment. He seems to revel in it. With his hands braced on either side of Dick’s face, he continues, “Jesus Christ, Dick, you’re so hot right now… Shit, please fuck me… God, I’ll do whatever you want, just put your cock in me, please…!”

Dick kisses him again, smearing blood between their lips. “I know you will,” he says breathlessly, fingers rocking even faster inside of Jason, stretching him out. “You’ve had lots of practice, right? Spreading your legs for people?”

Jason shudders, practically melting against him. “Fuck, that doesn’t matter. ‘M yours, Dick, okay? Just yours, just—  _ God, _ just please make me come, please, big brother, please—!”

Dick can’t take it any more. He yanks his fingers out and squirts more lube into his palm, smearing it over his cock. He feels like he could come just by jerking himself off, but holds back. Carelessly, he drops the bottle once he’s done, kicking it and some fallen shampoo containers away as he adjusts his stance.

“Hold onto me,” he says, tugging at the leg not wrapped around his waist to clue Jason in.

Jason gets the message, jumping up to wrap both legs firmly around Dick’s waist. Dick is strong enough to hold him up (with a little help from the wall for leverage, of course). Jason stares down at him through half-lidded eyes, one sweat-slick hand cupping his cheek.

It’s too much, too intense. Dick readies the tip of his cock at Jason’s hole, then lowers him down with one quick, practiced motion. Jason’s mouth falls open, brows furrowed, his muscles squeezing tight around Dick as he fills him up. The resulting moan, loud and keening, is enough to make Dick’s cock throb. He starts to thrust back and forth with shallow little movements, a wet squelching sound playing under Jason’s noises of pleasure.

“Oh yeah, yeah,” Jason says, tugging at his hair. “Harder, h-harder…!”

Dick obliges. Jason’s lower back strikes the shower wall audibly with every thrust; imagining the resulting bruises makes Dick even more determined to fuck the life out of him.

“Like it hard?” he asks, mind hazy with pleasure. “Like it when it hurts, huh? That why you cause so much trouble all the time?”

Not for the first time, he imagines pushing Jason down in the middle of a battle, ripping away his armor and weapons and fucking him until everyone in the slums of Gotham can hear him scream. The infamous Red Hood, a babbling, useless mess under the insistent press of his hips. Jason must think something similar, because his legs start to shake around Dick’s waist.

“You punishing me?” he asks. “Thahh— that what this is?”

“You think you deserve it?” Dick fires back.

Jason groans, throwing his head back so abruptly that it strikes the wall. His insides clench around Dick’s length, fluttering with arousal.

“Mhm,” he whines through tight, bitten lips.

He’s getting close, Dick can tell. There’s a far-off quality to his voice and his expression, like every thrust threatens to send his mind floating away from his body. It’s something close to animalistic, and Dick is happy to respond in kind. He growls, leaning forward to dig his teeth into Jason’s collarbone. Jason keens and swears, and when Dick looks up, he’s drooling.

Dick goes at it like that for a while, fucking Jason hard, biting him harder. It’s like he’s in a frenzy, frantically trying to stake his claim. All he can think about is how Roy will react when he sees Jason marked up as his, with bright red hickeys sucked all across his neck and shoulders. Of how  _ Jason _ will respond, the evidence of his activities displayed so clearly on his skin. There’s no way to hide it. Roy will have to know, know that Jason is  _ his _ , and Dick’s head swims at the thought.

“So pretty, li’l bird,” Dick pants against his skin, hair plastered to his face with sweat. “ _ Nngh… _ Not gonna forget me for a while, huh? You remember who you belong to every time you—  _ hahh—  _ you look in a mirror, m’kay?”

“Oh, Dick,” Jason says, gasping like he can hardly breathe. “Oh my god, Dick. Oh, fuck, you’re gonna make me come… I’m gonna, I’m gonna—!”

Dick’s teeth roam over Jason’s skin, biting his pecs, his nipple, any soft spot of flesh he can get a hold of. He bounces Jason even faster on his cock, arms straining with the effort, though it’s a pleasant sort of burn that he wouldn’t trade away for anything.

“ _ Mine, _ ” he growls.

That throws Jason over the edge. Practically howling, he tosses his head back and forth, nails digging into Dick’s shoulder, his scalp. His thighs tense and relax, tense and relax, twitching with every spurt of cum that shoots from his cock. He babbles something incoherent, but it involves the words “ _ Dick _ ” and “ _ please _ ” and “ _ yes, _ ” and hearing his brother come undone is enough to send Dick right over the edge with him.

By the time they’re both spent, they slide down to the floor of the tub, sticky and messy and shaking all over. Through bleary eyes, Dick admires his handiwork: Jason, a half-conscious mess, covered in bite marks and piss and cum. He kisses him like he might steal his breath away, too.

Jason kisses back, which is as good as saying, “ _ I’m yours. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](https://dicktofen.tumblr.com/) for more!


End file.
